For You
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Birthday gift for Firehedgehog Slash. HieixHarryPotter. Whatever Voldemort had done…had gone…wrong. The demon was mad and – and it had died, but not without taking out all of those who had summoned it...xover, YuYuHakusho&HarryPotter.
1. The Boy Who Lived

**For You**

_Abby Ebon_

For Firehedgehog, happy b-day love. As reqested; Hiei/Harry, with past references to Hiei/Kurama. Somewhat...

* * *

Harry Potter 'The-Boy Who Lived', was a boy no longer- he had survived a war he didn't start- but sure as Hell _finished_, and more battles then he wished to count. He was twenty-five this autumn, and the only reason he has survived the last battle had been because of the memories of a millennium old Kitsune demon guiding him.

_And_ the insistent interventions of his lover (he was also the past love of the Kitsune)...

Harry yawned, knowing he wouldn't escape the 'midnight musings' as his lover called them. Harry was toned after years of honing his body to become the perfect weapon, and yet he was scarred, and not just with the faded lighting-bold scar. He had been burned, cut, sliced, and once- _skinned_. The scars weren't something even the best of Healers could fix now - for they had gotten to him too late more oft then not.

He had feared any positive physical contact, sexual- or otherwise. He had been convinced that because of the scars- no matter how nice his face looked, his body would be pitied. Then when he turned twenty and it looked as if the war was to be lost…something incredible had happened.

**Keh, you give me far too much credit Kit. **

_Kurama_…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Twenty-year-old Harry woke suddenly and violently from a nightmare. There had been blood- so much blood, blood of Death Eaters slaughtered mercilessly…. Their blood was no different from an innocent- for they had died unknowledgeable in what they were doing.

Voldemort had had them try to summon _something_ – a - a demon? Something with claws and teeth, but in spirit only… a _fox_? Harry shuddered trying hard to make since of the images, to place them in the right order, so he could write it.

_Why am I writing it?_ Harry thought blankly for a moment- it was habit to write his dreams now, something he did unthinking. Surely though, this was nothing more then a dream? Voldemort wouldn't sacrifice so much for…for…Harry wrapped his arms around himself, knowing then that it _was_ true- and knowing he _must_ write it.

Whatever Voldemort had done…had gone…_wrong_. The demon was mad- and – and it _had_ died, but not without taking out all of those who had summoned it, unknowing or not. Voldemort had not been among them…Harry cursed the monster - man or demon he didn't know which, perhaps both...

A cold chill crept along his spine, and the very air seemed to chill in seconds. After finishing writing the dream, Harry sat very still and listened in the silence, fearing the darkness and shadows - tamed as they were in his rooms, fearing it even to move to get his wand and cast a light-spell.

He had _never_ felt this kind of unfounded fear before.

**Forgive me…**The voice whispered in his mind.

He was _not_ alone.

Harry swallowed, and looked to the foot of his bed, he wanted to scream bloody murder and get away from the literal monster at the foot of the bed. It was a fox-spirit – yet it was huge, as big as a tall man, standing- and yet it was _crouched_ and still huge.

It was silver furred, matted with blood and _other_ things Harry didn't want to think about… with coldly vicious amber eyes that stared into his own. Frustrated at his terror it snarled at him, revealing it's fangs coated in the blood of its victims, which could (and had) tare a persons throat out- and had in fact done so this very night.

The demons form flickered and a man-that-wasn't-a-man-at-all now sat at the foot of his bed. They studied each other carefully; Harry saw that the man had white fox ears, and a _tail_, but he had the same cold amber eyes of the fox-spirit. His silver hair was clean- unlike his white garments which were covered in blood- as well as his arms. And mouth…

Harry felt sickened when the demon smirked and licked its lips and swallowed the blood there.

"Who are you?" Harry heard his voice waver- and the fox ears flicked in his direction. He took amusement in Harry's fear and Harry sat up and straitened, defiant, the demon chuckled, amused at him.

"**I? I am born of Erie out of Hoshi, the Greatest of Demon Thieves, and the Kitsune Lord Kurama that is I.**" Harry sensed the demons approval in him- even if he didn't understand it.

"So your name is… Kurama?" Harry asked tentive, and Kurama nodded.

"**Yes, and you need no introduction Far-Seer, I sensed you – for here you are strongest**." Harry swallowed unconsciously, and the demon looked around his rooms- undoubtedly amused.

"**So this is how the Greatest of Wizards lives, is it?**" Kurama's golden eyes caught Harry's emerald ones.

"**I am in need of assistance.**" Kurama said softly. Harry felt something pass between them – an understanding of predators, and Harry felt for the first time, some control of the situation return to him.

"What is it you need?" Harry asked legs crossed as he watched the powerful Demon Lord sitting across from him.

"**A host, for without a powerful vessel I will cease to be. I ask to share your spirit.**" Harry realized that the demon was pleading with him, as much as its pride would let it- and found he pitied it. At least it asked to inhabit him…

"What would happen to me…us?" Harry asked unsure, Kurama seemed to sense this, and smiled slightly.

"**We would be One, and yet Two. The reason I ask this Kit, is because I have grown used to being **_**alive**_**, and have been so for many millennia. I do not want to die**." Kurama seemed ashamed of this, and seeing Harry's confusion explained. "**Demons, like my self are supposed to expect to die. Yet if we live long enough, we become like mortals, not wanting to.**"

Harry nodded, not wanting to dive too deeply into demon mentality. "What are you now, if not alive?" Kurama seemed _very_ alive to him, and solid enough to kill…

"**I am little more then a powerful spirit, without a body- for that was left behind in the transfer of my soul here. Eventually even this spirit-essence of me would fade. Will you help me?**" Kurama asked, the great furry tail swinging and passing through the bed post- proving Kurama's statement right.

"How can I know if you won't take my body over?" Harry asked, not meeting the demon's eyes. "**I can not do such without your permission, nor can I overwhelm your soul or spirit, unless I am with you for many ages- and you let yourself fade…and that is not my intention. The Lesser Demons would do such- but I am a Demon Lord my spoken word is my contract.**"

"Contract…?" Harry asked startled, Kurama snorted, flicking his hair over a shoulder. "**This is the Contract I offer mortal; I will inhabit your body and share your soul for as long as it takes to find my own. In return, I will protect you, soul, spirit, and body for the rest of your existence. Do you accept this?**"

Harry's breath caught in his throat- this was a way to defeat Lord Voldemort, to protect his friends…

"I accept." Harry said with conviction, Kurama smirked- not unkindly, for he did not seem to know how to smile. "**Very well, brace yourself**."

Kurama reached out and touched his face, and Harry baffled, watched as the Demon Lord scooted closer- leaned in and…and…_kissed_ him?! A second of a startling feeling then something stirred within him, and then agony as the demon's spirit melded with his own. When it was over Harry found himself curled into a fetal position, shaking in pain, as Kurama- for it could be no other, comforted him inside his- their very soul.

**I am sorry Kit, there is no other way…**

"Couldn't you have warned me?" Harry rasped into the air, he felt the demon's grim amusement.

**I did.**

Something told Harry that this was going to be a long-term type of humor on the demon's part. Harry tried to move and pain washed over him, as crushing as a tidal wave. He sighed, and knowing without knowing that while Kurama could heal him from most near-death injuries, this he could do nothing about.

So Harry endured it by sleeping- it was after all still night.

He awoke a week later.

* * *

AN: Don't look at me like that, I'm not done yet- and Fire, hope you like it!


	2. The Forbidden Child

**For You **

_Abby Ebon_

* * *

Harry stretched out, amused at the old memories. He was nude and beside his demon lover, both he and Kurama were happiest at these times.

Hiei, 'The Forbidden Child' of the Koorime watched him with amused crimson eyes that stared down at him.

A hint of a blush raced across Harry's face. Harry's own emerald eyes studied Hiei in a way that made the amusement vanish and worry replace it.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked his voice soft in the night.

"How did you know Hiei?" Harry asked, and Hiei grunted softly, holding Harry to him- his fingers absentmindedly running through Harry's black locks, as he remembered the worst and best days of his life.

"When Kurama disappeared, I knew I had to find him – or rather, you. So I ...contacted... Koenma…"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"**Koenma**…" Hiei growled into the Child Gods ear. Koenma, who had been sleeping on his desk (and drooling on the paperwork) jumped, and glanced fearfully at the Demon Lord who had gotten by security, just to speak to him.

"Y-y-yes Hiei?" Koenma found him self squeaking, for without Yuusuke and Kurama present- the fire-demon was unpredictable.

_Very_ unpredictable, dangerous and deadly as much as the fire he controlled was.

"_Where_ is Kurama…?" The short, spiky haired demon hissed - he looked ready tear down the building (indestructible or not) so really- Koenma couldn't be blamed for panicking and placing all the blame on someone else.

"Yuusuke would know…" Koenma began – he didn't get to finish, for Hiei was gone as soon as Yuusuke's name passed his lips.

Hiei was quick to enter Yuusuke's ancestral territory, the three Demon Lords had long ago granted free passage between themselves- and their subjects, though reluctant, had little choice but to accept such orders.

Over the years Yuusuke had expanded the tower- enough for his human family, and demonic ones – and a few friends- such as Hiei's own sister and the Baka. Though Hiei did not approve of the relationship, he had little choice but to accept it - for his sister had chosen the Baka.

Hiei wasn't stopped as he entered- and he hadn't expected to be, Yuusuke – who appeared in his demonic form with tattoo's and marking and wild long hair, sprawled on his 'throne'.

He was addressed by a bandaged demon- when Hiei appeared the demon squeaked and waddled quickly from the room- evidently it felt his ire, or power. Yuusuke grinned, catching sight of him, and sat up, clearly thrilled to see him.

Hiei restrained himself from throttling the half-demon for answers.

"Where is Kurama?" Even if Koenma had lied- Yuusuke would **know**, he had developed a surprising ability over the years.

Once he encountered a person and felt their energy – demonic or human, Yuusuke would be able to find them- no matter which of the three worlds they were in.

Hiei was ashamed to have not thought to go to Yuusuke first.

Yuusuke had opened his mouth to greet him, fangs barely hidden – for Yuusuke forgot them, but at Hiei's tone- he frowned and Hiei felt Yuusuke's energy brush him in its search for Kurama.

It took longer then Hiei had thought would be necessary. _Finally_, Yuusuke opened his eyes; they were distant, and worried.

"He was _summoned_ to the Human World. It…it feels _wrong_ Hiei." Even his tone was worried, Hiei snarled in frustration.

Even though Yuusuke was wary, he'd never thought of Hiei or Kurama as threats- only friends, not even his demonic nature would change that.

"_Where_ in the Human World, Yuusuke…." Hiei demanded, Yuusuke blinked at him- Hiei knew Yuusuke wasn't dull, but searching for so long must have drained him more then Hiei thought possible.

" Europe. Around England- the Summons was for a Demon Lord, Hiei, a _binding_ to a human– Kurama, but it went wrong…He may have lost his body to it. We got to hurry." Yuusuke was more then worried now- he was alarmed.

A Demon Lord cold live for ages- and Yuusuke who had thought he'd live mortal years- had learned he'd live for centuries or thousands of years, he- like Hiei, did not want to loose Kurama.

Hiei frowned when Yuusuke lurched to his feet- took a step, and then started to fall, Hiei caught him - and slowly put him back on the throne.

He was not weak – his human energy was great, but it was spent in searching _three worlds_ for Kurama- Hiei would not see Yuusuke injured because of his own stubbornness. As such he felt it was his duty to put the other Demon Lord to sleep, one of the three had to remain here.

Though Yuusuke was a Demon Lord- he was still _part_ human, his body had yet to change completely into a demons.

As a result it was using up his spirit energy to make the change from part human to a powerful full demon- obviously the process took time, and Yuusuke didn't help matters by spending energy so recklessly.

"Hiei….wha' have y' done?" Jin had appeared at the entrance to Yuusuke's throne room, the red haired and pointed eared demon was clearly _not_ pleased.

The single horn was glowing slightly- a sure sign of his fury. Narrowed blue eyes stared down at him – Hiei noted the Wind Master's anger had gotten the better of him - for a wind had picked up in the chamber.

"Jin, I have done nothing. He is unharmed, tell Touya to come out." Hiei asked, sensing the other, Touya was silver haired - with four green strands that formed his fringe.

He was also an Ice Master and was quick to show himself. Yuusuke had long ago befriended the two, and made them welcome in his home- the result was they acted in his defense.

Even against Hiei and Kurama – Hiei thought it most annoying.

"What has happened?" Touya asked, knowing that Yuusuke would not exhaust himself for nothing, Hiei glanced at him.

"Kurama is missing. Take care of Yuusuke – I haven't time to explain it to _you_, so get your answers from him – _when_ he wakes up." Hiei said and moved too quickly for them to stop – the two glanced at each other.

"This does not bid will…" Touya murmured, behind them Yuusuke opened his eyes- and seeing Hiei gone, sighed.

"Do you want us to go after him?" Touya asked him, Yuusuke shook his head. "No, but - Jin, make sure he finds the portal to Human World we hold." Jin nodded, and gathering the wind about his legs and arms, flew up- and spotted Hiei some distance away, and shot off after him. His laughter gained him Hiei's glare.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked as he ran.

"Follow me – Yuusuke has a hold to Human World near here – it goes to where you need it to." Jin assured, and having stopped, Hiei nodded, and grinning Jin led Hiei to the portal.

Jin saw him off- then went back to Yuusuke.

Hiei had been searching Europe for little over a week. Kurama's spirit energy was weak- but there, and that reassured him.

He knew by now that Kurama had had to abandon his red-haired form to survive the summoning- which would take his own physical energy, feed on it, and use it to bind him.

He knew this mostly because of the carnage found where Kurama had been summoned at- he smelt the blood, week old as it was.

Most of it was likely the ones who had summoned Kurama, and there had assuredly been more them a few of them – as Hiei had known.

You _did not_ summon a Demon Lord with only one person- that was to invite a failing, it mattered not how powerful the person was.

Hiei was left with only tracing the kitsune's week-old demonic energy (all that was left of Yoko Kurama and Shuichi) he found himself inside the home of a man-boy, miles away from the point of summoning.

Hiei judged that from the look of things (the dust and uneaten food) he had been 'asleep' for a week. That, and the fact that he _reeked_ of Kurama's power, led Hiei to know that Kurama had chosen another host.

Hiei decided to wait for the black haired boy with a lightning bolt scar to awaken before he decided how much of the Kurama he knew had survived.

_Meanwhile_, Hiei decided, _I must get in contact with Yuusuke. He will want to know what has occurred_. Hiei forced himself not to be rash- finding Kurama's host was more then what he had hoped to find. His mate was not dead – not _utterly_, and that was all that really mattered.

Yuusuke vowed revenge upon the plotter (saying something about the actual people who summoned Kurama being lackeys) of the summoner, something Hiei hadn't considered –that the culprit hadn't died with his fellows.

If that was the case – neither Demon Lord would rest until the plotter was killed.

Yuusuke had already alerted those in his Clan who lived in the Human World, or could pass for human to search for the culprit.

They did so willingly – you did not summon a Demon Lord lightly - and not expect to suffer the consequences.

Apparently the things needed for such a summoning were rare- so that was one lead. Another was that one of Yuusuke's Clan knew of a 'Magical World' within the Human World.

This 'Magical World' held humans with magical powers (apparently called 'Wizards' and 'Witches') whom hid most of the other magical creatures – even there the things for a summoning were hard to come by, but not imposable to get.

Much to Hiei's shock- this had not been the first such occurrence. A Demon Lords had come across such people- in fact there had been, five hundred years past, another Demon Lord summoned by such 'magical' people.

They had been given to pride and sure of their absolute power over demons for human magic _hurt_ lesser demons – the humans had likely reasoned it would do the same to a Demon Lord- it hadn't – though the Demon Lord had played along.

Twenty years after the summoning - the Demon Lord had taken his revenge- ruthlessly, so much so that the 'Magical World' had all but disappeared. It was a credit to them that they had learned to 'fear' normal humans- who most likely had demonic roots.

In five hundred years, they had obviously forgotten such lessons.

Yuusuke's Clan was using all their collective resources- and yet there was no answer.

It was their hope that when the boy awoke he could contact Kurama- and Kurama could tell them where- exactly, to find the…_soon-to-be-very-dead_ human.

Hiei jerked awake, and found him self face-to-face with a _green_ _eyed_ boy – _Kurama_.


	3. The Kitsune's Sacrifice

**For You **

_Abby Ebon_

* * *

Note: Um…would you believe me if I said I thought I updated when I got the tenth review? –Coughs- No, no, neither would I...So here is the third chapter, much delayed, but here, and posted, at long last….

Oh, and I may have forgotten to mention, _I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho_…obviously….

* * *

Harry tilted his head, listening to Hiei as he spoke of the past. He had never heard his lover describe the past so vividly. Harry rolled onto his stomach, and Hiei, still on his side, glanced down at his back.

A snake stared back at him; it flicked its tongue, hissing, drawing back to strike, slitted red eyes mesmerizing Hiei.

Harry sighed, and Hiei shook himself, the Dark Lord was dead- physically, but a part of him would live forever in Harry- encased by the 'living' snake tattoo. It was…disturbing, but harmless. Kurama ensured that. Hiei was puzzled though, why had Harry turned away from him?

"What is the matter?" Hiei questioned Harry softly.

"Does it not bother you? That I'm merely a… replacement…for your Kurama?" Hiei's ruby eyes narrowed. He wondered how Harry could think that- then remembered, he had unthinkingly told Harry of his first thought at seeing Harry's lovely emerald eyes.

Hiei grunted, and using strength Harry had yet to master- he flipped his younger lover onto his back. Harry lay, tensed, beneath him. It stirred desires with in Hiei, to see Harry lay beneath him- but he ignored them for a time, focusing solely on Harry.

"You are not a replacement for _my_ Kurama, Harry; I love you- for you, because you and he are one in the same. Or do you not remember his sacrifice?" Hiei whispered- Harry turned his gaze to the side, unwilling to meet his lovers gaze.

"How could I forget?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Who are you?" The voice of Kurama's vessel penetrated Hiei's sleepy haze. This was no red-haired youth, the dark haired man before him might hold Kurama's demonic spirit- but it was a new bond, and had yet to reach it's full potential. This man would not know him…

This stung Hiei, but he forgot his heart ache when the young man pointed a stick at him. He knew if for what it was- a wand, still it was amusing to think Kurama had chosen his host to be a Wizard.

"I'll ask once more- _who are you_!" Hiei chuckled darkly, and the boy-man glowered at him. Hiei decided it was not best to annoy Kurama's host- for Kurama _would_ get him back for making the kitsunes life difficult, it was only a matter of time.

"My name, Wizard, is Hiei. I'm an old _friend_ of the demon within you." Hiei answered, putting special empathies on '_friend'_ which made the young man blush scarlet. Hiei wondered if Harry's blush was whole bodied…

Hiei mentally shook off his momentary lust – Kurama may lie inside the young man, but Hiei knew he wasn't interested in Hiei- yet, and because of Hiei's code- he would not take someone unwilling.

"You name Wizard?" Hiei asked, he saw the young man glance at the sword strapped to Hiei's back – and back to Hiei's blank face and narrowed ruby eyed. Hiei could see the debate raging within him, and let him self relax- the young man was no threat, he didn't even know that Hiei was a demon- not yet anyway.

"Potter, Harry Potter." When Hiei didn't respond in the typical way (which was trying to kill Harry outright, or worshiping him) Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You're not a Wizard…" Harry sounded truly puzzled, and Hiei bit of his laughter, it would not due for the boy to go into a sulk.

"No, Wizard, I am not." Hiei answered, standing. Harry shifted, uncomfortable, for he still lay prone and helpless on his bed. Harry looked up at him with wide green-and-gold eyes- Hiei throttled the urge to kiss the Wizard. He wondered what was wrong with him…

Then he knew; Hiei narrowed his eyes at 'Harry'.

"Clever Kurama, yet foolish of you how long have you been playing me?" Hiei asked, 'Harry' laughed abruptly, _his_ demonically golden eyes overshadowing the Wizards bright green eyes.

"Since you stood up…Harry was so very _confused_ by you- so I offered to…_assist_." The fox purred, Hiei rolled his eyes, he should have known Kurama would try something like that.

"His reaction?" Hiei questioned, curious. Kurama moved in Harry's body as any kitsune would- with grace, primal movements that alluded to seduction and a barely contained power- reaching out to 'touch' everything, if Kurama was aware of his power doing this – Hiei did not know.

It was…_distracting_, to say the least.

"He is…confused, still. It is _quite_ amusing." Kurama mused, Harry's body shimmered with demonic light- and Kurama stood there, dressed as he usually was – with fox ears, tail, claws and teeth accounted for.

"Where is the rift to demon world?" Kurama asked, silver fox ears flicking in all directions. Hiei could see he was trying not to breathe too deeply, and with fox's senses, Hiei didn't blame him – human stink was bad enough with 'normal' demonic senses.

Not to say Harry did not keep a clean home- but the smell of gas and the tinge of electric burning constantly around them – that was what made even the most powerful of demons avoid humans.

"Off north of here. Yuusuke will be pleased to see you." Hiei stated, Kurama nodded, knowing what his mate was implying.

"I do not indeed to stay in demon-world forever Hiei, this host has business here. He would be most unpleasant to live with if he does not return in due time." Hiei snorted, and Kurama seemed to pout, flicking silver hair off his shoulder.

"You just want to brag about holding a Wizard vessel." Kurama shrugged, but did not deny Hiei's words.

Hiei felt Kurama's power flux and knew he had felt the rift in the worlds had fixed it in his mind- and was preparing to race him back to it. Hiei readied himself, and if anyone had seen them- they would only see a blur of black and white- and think it only the wind…

Yuusuke was there to greet them when they came through the rift. Kurama grinned, flashing teeth at Yuusuke. Yuusuke grinned challengingly back. The two were friends and allies- though you would hardly know it with how they looked at each other.

Yuusuke had only known Kurama's human strength, Kurama was 'upset' that Yuusuke had bested him so easily, they both longed for the day when Hiei allowed them one spar. For his friend, and lovers sake- Hiei was firm, but amused by their 'rivalry'.

"Welcome back Kurama – Hiei." Yuusuke frowned, and glanced at Kurama, tilting his head. "You smell _differently_ Kurama." Kurama chuckled, amused now, and had decided to 'show off'. Hiei, knowing what was going through his lovers' mind- rolled his eyes.

Kurama's demonic form melted away, revealing Harry Potter, a Wizard- and perhaps the most hated of mortals for a demon. Yuusuke, despite (or because of) the horrified expressions of his advisers, merely chuckled well naturedly.

"His name?" Yuusuke asked, curious of his friend's host.

"He is Harry Potter." Kurama stated, it sounded very odd, to hear Kurama's voice come out of a mortals mouth.

Yuusuke caught the horrified gasp of a mortal member of his family, one who, as a Witch, was feared and hated among other demons. None-the-less, her advice had been invaluable in finding Kurama.

"What is it Stephanie?" Yuusuke asked her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. She ducked he head in a quick bow. "My Lord, Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived, a savoir of the Magical World." Stephanie, with brown hair and hazel eyes, explained.

"Is that so?" Yuusuke murmured softly, before turning back to Kurama awaiting an answer to his unspoken question.

"He is willing." Kurama defended, and then rolled his eyes. "The Kit wants to speak his mind..." Kurama stated, and with a grumble that sounded like 'he'd better not embarrass me' the golden demonic light faded and brilliant green eyes were revealed.

"Uh, hi…" The young mans voice faded, and he blushed, embarrassed, for it seemed silly now that he demand to prove he wasn't being forced into anything. Yuusuke grinned at him- liking Kurama's host already. Hiei throttled his anger at Yuusuke.

"I've a contract with Kurama." Harry told Stephanie, whose eyes widened at being addressed. She nodded, then, and Harry smiled.

"A contract, what's the deal?" Yuusuke asked- Hiei was also curious for Kurama had mentioned no 'contacts' with his host.

"He said he would inhabit my body, and share my soul for as long as it takes him to find his own. In return, he will protect me, soul, spirit, and body for the rest of my existence…." Harry answered; Yuusuke raised his brow- then grinned.

"I always knew the ol' fox had a heart in him!" Yuusuke exclaimed, and Hiei rolled his eyes- Yuusuke had a way of getting under anyone's skin. Harry was obviously no exception, for he blushed- not looking very pleased. Hiei thought he knew why- Kurama was likely lecturing his host.

Kurama took control of Harry's body again- and cleared his throat, much to Yuusuke's amusement.

"Now that you are assured this is a willing bond- I need access to training grounds to get the Kit stronger. He can not hope to hold his own against this 'Dark Lord' nor hold my Lands if he does not get significantly more powerful." Kurama told Yuusuke- practically ordering the other Demon Lord to give him the training grounds. While Hiei knew Kurama could be, and often was, more subtle – he chose to relax around his allies and friends. As such, Yuusuke often made fun of him- calling him 'bossy'.

"Of course." Yuusuke assured him, waving a hand carelessly, surprising most of his Court. They seem almost affronted by their Demon Lord's submitting to Kurama's whims, Hiei gave them a _look_- it would not due for them to think they controlled the young Demon Lord- Yuusuke would be most eager to challenge them, and a Demon Lord protected those loyal to him- not fight them.

"Come along Hiei, you simply must assist me in _training_." Purred Kurama- much to Yuusuke's amusement and Hiei's hidden embarrassment.

It took two years- but eventually Hiei and Kurama deemed Harry fit for a battle against Yuusuke. Yuusuke thought this amusing- until Harry struck a blow on the fully demon-blooded Demon Lord. Then Yuusuke paid attention- Harry was not below using magic.

Harry watched Yuusuke lunge toward him- as a fighter Yuusuke was unpredictable, and wild – but strong in sheer power. Harry twisted away- but not before Yuusuke used demonic spirit energy to tare off most of Harry's shirt- much to the dark haired Wizards annoyance- and Hiei, unnoticed, licked his lips.

It was not the first time Harry had fought without a shirt- and Hiei always enjoyed the opportunity to gaze at him with the excuse of 'watching for stupid mistakes' when Harry sparred.

Harry let the shirt fall, and cast a wandless binding spell on the Demon Lord. Yuusuke hissed in pain- but as a Demon Lord the threshold for pain against human magic (and the fact that he had once been human) made the crippling affects almost none-existent.

Harry had learned early that Demons and magic did not mix- he had tried to 'heal' Hiei after a match. Hiei had trained him harder that week then any other- or so the black-haired youth believed.

Yuusuke had taught Harry to utilize the extra demon-energy Kurama gave off. It did not surprise Hiei that, that their spar ended with both fighters drained of energy and unable to summon the will to get up.

Yuusuke had returned the favor of binding Harry - using the element of fire, which suited Yuusuke very well indeed. Demons had been surprised to find their elemental attacks worked just as well on human wizards as the pain of their magic worked on them. Alike with a Demon Lord, Harry was able to bare it for a while – but to much hurt him.

"Are you two quite finished?" Hiei asked from the sidelines, Harry sighed, and nodded. Yuusuke grinned proud of Harry for knowing his boundaries well enough to know when to quit a fight.

"A tie then..." Hiei determined- neither seemed surprised. Hiei thought Yuusuke's subjects would be most disappointed to learn that all three Demon Lords were evenly matched. Harry sighed, and looked to Yuusuke- releasing the spell- Yuusuke did the same, and stood, stretching- Harry noticed the firm muscles and tanned skin, demonic tattoos covering Yuusuke, and blushed. Hiei noticed, but said nothing, even if it hurt something in him.

"Do you really think I'm ready for him?" Harry asked them, unsure, Hiei grunted with a nod, and Yuusuke gave him his usual lazy grin. "As ready as you'll ever be Harry." Yuusuke assured his friend.

Harry knew that the Demon Lords could not have their people fight his enemy- for one, there was no guarantee the demons wouldn't go after others. For another, Kurama had told him- that though his people might still obey him, they would not if Harry did not first prove himself to be a proper Demon Lord.

Hiei, of course, had decided to fight at Kurama/Harry's side, but that was nothing new- both of their people expected such behavior. The Demon Lords parted in the rift in Yuusuke's lands- and then Hiei and Harry raced to where they felt the Dark Lord's power stirring.

Voldemort had thought he had won- there had been resistance bet his two year reign had held- thanks largely to the run-away Harry Potter. The last thing he expected were vague, chilling reports of a blood-thirsty _demon_ running everyone with a Dark Mark through with his sword.

Most disturbing was that Harry Potter had been sighted. Before the Dark Lord knew it- Harry Potter and a bloody red-eyed demon were bursting into his chambers- the black and blood clad demon blurred with movement and his most elite Death Eaters were cut down before they could utter a spell.

The Dark Lord knew his time had come- for no demon would spare a wizard, so he cast the skinning curse (worse then a death curse, because it skinned the victim alive first, and let them die painfully of blood loss) a distracted 'Boy'-Who-Lived.

Before it reached Harry the Dark Lord watched in bewilderment as Harry's body changed into silver haired, fox eared and tailed demon, who met the curse, the gleam in his golden eyes was the last thing the Dark Lord saw before he died- killed by the bloodied sword of a furious Hiei.

**For You, Kit…**Kurama whispered to Harry.

_K-Kurama? Kurama! Don't die you damned fox! _

Kurama had been left with no choice but to sacrifice the only physical manifestation of his body, and thus his only hope of getting a body of his own, to ensure Harry's and his own soul's survival.


	4. Three Year Sleep

**For You **

_Abby Ebon_

* * *

"Do you remember what happened after that?" Hiei asked softly, for that at least, he knew to be a less painful occurrence. Harry smiled up at him- Harry knew what Hiei was trying to do- distract him.

_That_, Harry decided, _will not due_.

His hands still pinned by Hiei, Harry used his heels to tilt his body upward, pressing it wantonly against the demon hovering over him. He knew Hiei's control was slipping, Hiei's nails dug into Harry's wrists, scratching them- marking him.

"_Harry_." Hiei snarled- a warning, one Harry bluntly ignored, Harry whined in the back of his throat, and Hiei shuddered, giving in to his lust. Hiei used his knee to spread his naked lover's legs; Harry willingly spread them wider when Hiei rubbed his bare thigh against Harry's groin and balls.

Harry whimpered- a noise he _knew_ drove Hiei wild, Harry arched his hips against Hiei's thigh, and Hiei's eyes flashed. Hiei growled low in his throat- and the sound went strait to Harry's groin. Hiei let his full weight fall against Harry as he pinned him, biting down on Harry's claim mark from their first mating.

Harry cried out, a soft, submissive sound. Hiei smirked and fingered Harry's opening, sure enough the plug, still rests inside Harry, Hiei takes it out, slowly, letting Harry feel the plug leaving him- Harry whimpers at the loss.

With a subdued 'pop' the plug is free, and Hiei feels Harry shudder as slick lube dribbles out of his arse. Hiei licks his lips at the sight, and slaps Harry's thigh, demanding silently that he gets on his hands and knees. Harry obeys, willing, eager even to have Hiei inside of him.

Hiei spanks Harry's ass, and Harry groans, arching and digging clawed fingers into silk sheets, Hiei chuckles lowly pleased by Harry's eager reaction. Ever so slowly Hiei pushes his length into Harry. Harry whimpers, wanting- _needing_ more of Hiei inside of him.

Harry pushes onto Hiei's length, impaling himself, panting Harry whines, knowing Hiei wouldn't be pleased. Hiei growls, and Harry feels it – it races up his arse and shivers into his belly.

"You want it rough?" Hiei purrs into his ear, and Harry shivers, offering a quick nod. Hiei's lips against his neck, and Harry feels Hiei smirk. Without warning Hiei slams into Harry, again and again, just to feel Harry's slicked entrance widen and tighten around him, pulsing in time as Harry's length drips pre-cum onto silk sheets.

Harry feels Hiei grunt, a warning that he will come into him soon- Harry cries out, coming hard and swift- leaving Harry lying prone on his stomach as Hiei slams into him one last time, yelling, and Harry whimpers, feeling Hiei's cum coating his insides. Hiei rest atop his lover, and kisses the side of Harry's mouth.

"You're still going to tell me what happened after." Hiei whispered into his ear- and even though there was nothing sexual in the words – Hiei's husky tone made Harry blush, and nod quickly in agreement.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_The Dark Lord knew his time had come- for no demon would spare a wizard, so he cast the skinning curse (worse then a death curse, because it skinned the victim alive first, and let them die painfully of blood loss) a distracted 'Boy'-Who-Lived. _

_Before it reached Harry the Dark Lord watched in bewilderment as Harry's body changed into silver haired, fox eared and tailed demon, who met the curse, the gleam in his golden eyes was the last thing the Dark Lord saw before he died- killed by the bloodied sword of a furious Hiei. _

_**For You, Kit…**Kurama whispered to Harry. _

K-Kurama? Kurama! Don't die you damned fox!

_Kurama had been left with no choice but to sacrifice the only physical manifestation of his body, and thus his only hope of getting a body of his own, to ensure Harry's and his own soul's survival._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Before the Dark Lord died, he had hoped to plant a seed into the Boy-Who-Lived, a seed that would turn the young savior to the dark – he had used the connection they shared through the lightning bolt to plant this seed.

After giving one last message to his host- Kurama used up his remaining energy to form a barrier between the seed and his host- and then, Kurama slept.

The seed took the form of a serpent tattoo. It appeared the day after the final battle with the Dark Lord.

Hiei had rushed Harry back to the demon world, hoping for Yuusuke's aid, for Harry had fallen into a coma after being hit by the unknown curse.

_**Kit, wake up…I am alive**_. Harry opened his eyes- around him was black as the night sky, a purple fog a few feet off the ground.

Kurama, I don't understand where are you? Why can't I feel you? _Harry asked, scared, he heard a deep rolling chuckle and the giant fox-spirit appeared. Harry went to it, and sat beside it- leaning into its side, taking comfort from the huge fox._

_**Your Dark Lord has done a number on you, Kit, I had to use up most of my core to make sure the seed he planted of himself in you does not affect you. **_Harry's eyes widened.

Will you die? _He asked, and wished he hadn't, for his had grown fond of the fox over the two years they'd been bonded together._

_**No Kit, I will not die. I merely need to sleep. Fear not, awaken I will in three years time. Despair not, for Yuusuke and Hiei will keep you company. What I must warn you of is the mating season approaches for my kin and kith, two years shall pass – then you will gain some of my memories…and experience. You must chose a mate before hand, or the mating season will chose one for you.**_ _Golden eyes gleamed in amusement at Harry's wide-eyed expression. His mouth forming a round 'o', the fox though it was most amusing. _

_**Good luck, Kit.**_ _The spirit-fox rumbled, and lay down, and Harry fell asleep beside him… _

When Harry awoke it was to Hiei and a grinning Yuusuke. Harry blushed, remembering what Kurama had told him. Hiei raised an eyebrow at Harry, and Harry decided- abruptly, to tell Hiei what had happened in his 'dream'.

"Kurama came to me, apparently I have to choose a mate before two years is up…" Harry explained. Hiei had listened to him, tilting his head to the side just a little bit.

"I do not see the problem Harry." Hiei stated when Harry had finished, and Yuusuke chuckled.

"Don't you get it Hiei? The kid's never been with anyone, there was always this war going on that he was supposed to kill the leader of- he never got a chance to live, or have sex, or a relationship of any kind but friendship." Yuusuke told his friend bluntly, Hiei blinked, and then glanced at Harry, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"I see." Hiei murmured softly, something in his tone made Harry blush.

Two years passed swiftly, and Harry spent most of that time sparring and hunting down demons with Hiei - demons who had entered their territory, purposefully to challenge one of them (which was mostly the case) or by accident.

Perhaps he ignored the fox's warning, or thought there would always be time more time, none the less the second year arrived- and Harry had never gotten around to finding a mate.

It was now a long established fact that though Harry was a human Wizard, he was the host who contained the soul and essence of their Demon Lord. When returning to Yuusuke's ancestral home to conduct a meeting over food shares, Harry came across the most arousing sight in his life (excluding Hiei without a shirt).

Jin (who Harry had met the first time around, but hadn't been allowed to keep in much contact with, but not sparred with regularly) and Touya (who freaked him out- and always watched Jin) were licking at Yuusuke's neck and length. Suddenly Yuusuke cried out, and Jin's lips were wet with his release. Touya groaned at the sight and lent to kiss Jin – with tongue. Yuusuke watched both with a pleased expression.

The demon mating season had come at long last.

Harry ran.


	5. Demon Mating Season

**For You **

_Abby Ebon_

* * *

Together they lay, silence enveloping them in soft wings, the only sounds were the soft drizzle of rain outside- echoing on the tin roof and occasionally the rasp of a tongue against soft flesh.

Hiei's tongue darted out, licking the sweat from his younger lovers' shoulder, Harry shivered under his talented tongue. Even as he knew demons did this, not to arouse one another- though more often then not, it did serve to do so, but to clean and calm one another.

It was a reassurance, and at the moment, Harry couldn't care less what other excuses demons used, it was just what he liked after a good round of sex. Outside, thunder rolled, lighting struck blodly across the sky – Harry tensed curled around Hiei, the older demon chuckled reassuringly.

"Why do you fear it?" Hiei asked quietly into his lover's inky black hair. Harry moved, so one green eye peered up at him.

"Fear what?" Harry mumbled into his arms, reluctant, pouting. The roll of crimson eyes was practically _felt_.

"The storms- Harry, why do you fear them?" Hiei asked directly, he felt Harry shrug – reluctant to speak of it, above him, Hiei felt the tensing of the bunched muscles he had attempted to relax.

Hiei got a wicked look in his eyes, and without pause settled himself astride Harry's waist, his fingers pressing firmly into Harry's tensed back. Below Hiei, Harry took a shuddering breath, but otherwise, he allowed his lover to work on the knotted muscles.

The cry of a child – theirs, echoed in the tower; it was shushed and sung to by its nurse – Harry had strained to get up, but Hiei wouldn't let him, he only had this promised night with his lover, the infant would be well cared for by the nurse for one night.

When the cries ceased into soft cooing, only then did Harry relax and let Hiei have his way.

"Now, Harry, you are to tell my _why_." Hiei ordered Harry, now at his mercy, he heard his lover's soft grumble, but Harry allowed himself to be lulled into comfort, drifting away from the memories, to recall them in a haze – which, Harry supposed, was for the best.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The storm let loose just on the ebb of the first night of the mating season. Harry, blurry eyed, stared into the darkness, around him the carnal sounds of fighting for a mate – the guttural cries of release.

Harry could see none of these things – and what he heard was far off – so, perhaps, he did not hear what he thought he did.

Perhaps it was his mind making up things to fill the silence.

Harry had huddled inside a rotted tree that formed the perfect hidey-hole, and there he had stayed – his heart pounding, made vigilant with adrenalin, even as the night wore on him.

Harry didn't know how he had gotten into the forest – he knew he had ran, he didn't know for how long – nor where or in which direction.

Logic, he knew, told him he was safe even among these foreign woods – territory was forgotten during mating, even so – he was among Lesser Demons – they, at least, could not attempt to take him.

Behind him, the tree stirred, its low branches bending to enfold him, nurturing – and Harry let the earthy smells lull him to security- where sleep claimed him with a vengeance.

In his dreams – he had not run.

He was back in that hall. When he had seen Jin and Touya were licking at Yuusuke's neck and hardening length, for Yuusuke sat, his knees apart – and pants down to his ankles, and his neck arched; Harry had seen Yuusuke motion him closer.

As if he was a sleep walker – or puppet, Harry had not been able to resist going to Yuusuke.

Jin crawled toward him, taking his clothes from him even as he watched in a daze.

He wanted to ask why, but Jin had pulled him into a kiss – Jin's warm tongue probing into his mouth, slicking the sides, and playing with Harry's own tongue.

When he was let to breath, he knew by the look into their eyes he looked perfectly fuck-able what with his tussled black hair – from where Jin had grasped the back of his neck, and reddened lips, bruised from the heated kiss.

Touya, pleased, pulls Jin to him, both of them are naked, Harry realizes, suddenly, in a way only a dream can make you see.

Touya's hands play over Jin's body, one holding the back of Jin's neck in a kiss – the other…the other playing with Jin's length, making Jin whimper and rub his arse against Touya's hardness. Jin's own arms are around Touya's shoulders and neck – locked in an endless embrace.

Harry is suddenly aware of Yuusuke touching his hips, making his lower stomach tingle in a way that is frightening and heady with pleasure, at the same time.

Yuusuke's other hand starts to rub his lower stomach, only brushing his length occasionally, content to nibble at his collarbone and feel Harry's arse.

Harry can't stand it- he whimpers, letting his head fall back on Yuusuke's shoulder – giving up control.

Yuusuke snarled, and in a dream where things happened without reason, Yuusuke was suddenly inside him, taking him, filling him with his length, Yuusuke's fanged teeth biting down and marking him as he took him.

Jin and Touya watched them with lust and greedy in their eyes, and Harry found he didn't care.

Jin knelt between Touya's thighs, licking and sucking Touya's length, Harry swallowed, shivering and whimpering as Yuusuke took him harder and faster- giving in to his demonic side.

Suddenly Yuusuke cried out, hot silky release filling Harry – even as Yuusuke rubbed his still hard length.

Jin's lips were wet with Touya's release; Touya groaned at the sight of his own release on Jin's lips and lent to kiss Jin – with tongue. Yuusuke watched both with a pleased expression.

Jin glanced at Harry- and smirked, and crawled to Harry – looking to Yuusuke for permission, which he got as Yuusuke's hand moved away from Harry's length - both Yuusuke's hands now resting on Harry's hips- keeping him still for Jin.

Jin licked his lips- and Harry thought he saw some of Touya's release go into his mouth, it was all the warning Jin gave Harry before enveloping Harry's length in the wet heat his mouth.

Harry cried out- and he couldn't help releasing his seed into Jin's mouth; knowing as he did so that the bond between the three of them was complete- for he felt Jin shudder around Harry's length as Jin came.

Harry woke to the sound of thunder booming in his ears. He was unsurprised to find he was hard – or shuddering, near orgasm.

The air was filled with his scent- his sweat, and pre-come, and the noises of the night before had ceased altogether, Harry felt that there were only a few warm-blooded things around him.

Harry felt one of the warm-blooded things approach him, he felt out 'feeling' the new being. Harry knew it was someone he knew- he felt so _sure_ he was nearly ready to spring up and run away.

He didn't get the chance to.

Hiei's scent filled his nose, and Harry felt Hiei pull him up from the ground and into a tight embrace, nuzzling the sticky sweat of his neck. Harry let himself relax- he knew Hiei would protect him, would not take advantage of him.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he was licking at Hiei's throat, and Hiei let him, dark red eyes amused.

"Hold on." Hiei ordered – and unthinkingly, Harry did as Hiei had ordered. They blurred through the forest, before coming to stop at a tree-house – or rather, a house built by a tree.

Inside was sparse, but comfortable; a single large cot piled with plush pillows dominated the floor. There were swinging-chairs of rope and vine hanging from the three corners, and it had a stove in the fourth corner.

Hiei set him on the cot, and Harry watched him make a fire until his eyes grew heavy – this time he dreamt of a past only Kurama and Hiei would remember.

Kurama stretched, arching his back to show off his hips- which Hiei made a slow and detailed examination of with his eyes. Hiei let his fingers run down the red-haired male's sides, ticklish –even if Kurama only moaned.

The reason was obvious to Hiei – every touch burned the kitsune with lust, simply because of the ring around his length, restraining his release.

This, Kurama knew, was his punishment for letting Hiei come before Kurama had – but Kurama thought it worth it- if only to have himself at Hiei's 'mercy' for a few more hours.

Hiei touched his inner thigh, making Kurama jolt back to reality with a cry; Hiei merely smirked down at him – Hiei's crimson eyes dark with lust. Kurama locked his eyes on those red ones, and whimpered in a way he _knew_ Hiei wouldn't be able to resist.

Hiei growled, showing fang, and Kurama's skin shivered involuntarily, sometimes his lover was entirely too erotic for his own good.

Hiei pushed Kurama's legs apart, and he spread them willingly – offering silently, and Hiei knew Kurama's silent message.

Hiei took him as he willed – wild, willful, lusts burning like wildfire in his veins.

Harry woke in the buff, very aroused and quite alarmed by the turn of events - Hiei was in sight though, and his lack of clothing was explained rather abruptly. Apparently, they were filthy, and were being burned.

"What am I to ware now?" Harry asked a slight whine to his tone – Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you insist on wearing them?" Hiei asked in turn, rather amused by the black haired boys stammering and blush.

"Because, it – it's proper, and – and…" Harry trailed off, uncertain. "You're supposed to?" The last was said in a near whisper, and Hiei snorted – amused by human ways. In later year Harry would take to not wearing much at all – which, Hiei would come to approve of most adamantly.

Hiei stood, and Harry noticed quite quickly that all the other had on were low hung pants, Harry's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the line of hair descending into Hiei's pants. Hiei, of course, noticed – and chuckled lowly in his throat.

"Hiei?" Harry asked, his voice whisper soft – he was becoming aroused, and whined in the back of his throat- by then Hiei had come close enough to kiss Harry's pouting lips – and did so, leisurely mapping and detailing every whine and moan Harry produced.

Harry arched off the cot, even as Hiei leaned down on him, on hand stroking the soft hairs at the back of Harry's neck – and the other unzipping Harry's pants – he, Hiei knew from watching Harry moan from his earlier dreams, was already hard and aching in Hiei's hand.

Harry arched into his hand, fanatic for friction – for release, Hiei growled into Harry's ear – nipping at it, reminding Harry who was going to be taking whom. Hiei – with Harry's assistance hand gotten his pants to his knees, and Hiei slide down Harry's body, licking and sucking a trail of skin down to his hardness.

Harry moaned when Hiei's firm lips touched his member- and helplessly he bucked into his mouth – feeling Hiei's sharpened teeth surround him – cradling him, firm and gentle within Hiei's hot mouth.

Fingers probed Harry's hole, readying him, and scissoring him – all Harry noticed was how good it felt to have Hiei touch him _down there_ – Harry took notice only when Hiei let his throbbing length go- and pressed a hand to his thigh, willing Harry to move onto his hands and knees- Harry obeyed, eager – even without knowing why.

Hiei took him slowly, even when Harry begged to be taken harder – Hiei was determined that Harry remember their first mating, theirs – a joining of bodies – and souls, such was what the mating season was about for demons.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**The End**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_AbeoUmbra_ – Yes, this is the absolute end, I do hope you all have enjoyed it – and Fire, sorry there wasn't mpreg, I barely feel fit to write full blown slash though, although I _hinted_ to a child, might be theirs, might be a adopted/abandoned-infant…– lol. No tellin', anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
